


Sweet Kiss

by KelpieChaos



Series: Dick-or-Treat 2019 [8]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ann loves sweets and her sweet girl, F/F, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Vaginal Fingering, look this is just sappy sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos
Summary: They’d been texting for months, but Ann still missed her best friend. Good thing she’s coming to visit for the weekend.





	Sweet Kiss

The train station was packed, but that really could only be expected so close to lunchtime. The summer heat had managed to creep its way into the station, and Ann pressed her ice coffee to her face, trying to cool off at least a little. She didn’t want to be a sweaty mess when Shiho – her best friend, the light of her life, the person she’d promised to become all she could be for – got off the train.

The crowd crushed a little closer, the speakers announcing the next train approaching. Five minutes. Five minutes and Ann would get to see Shiho again, get to hug her and know she was safe.

Five minutes had never felt so long.

Finally, _finally_ , the train pulled into the station, singing its jingle. Ann pushed up onto her toes, hoping to see Shiho over the crowd. Someone bumped into her, knocking her sidewise and preventing her from seeing the train. She turned, ready to rip into the stranger, and was met with smiling brown eyes.

“Shiho!”

Her near scream attracted some dark looks, but she barely noticed anyone other than the slim girl in front of her.

“Hi, Ann.” Quiet words and a small smile, but Shiho seemed genuinely pleased to be there.

“Oh my god, Shiho, I’m so excited, we’re gonna have so much fun, did you bring all your stuff?”

Shiho rolled her eyes at the word stream. “Yes, _mom_ , I have all my stuff.” She shrugged her hiking backpack in her friend’s face. “See? Now, are we going to get out of here or are we going to camp out here instead of at your place?” The words themselves were quiet, but there was a fire in her voice that Ann had sorely missed.

Ann tugged at one of her pigtails, flushing lightly. “Oh, yeah, we can head out. Did you want to grab some food on the way?” She grabbed Shiho’s hands, eyes suddenly huge. “Wait! We have to get something at the new sweets shop upstairs! They’re so good, Shiho, you wouldn’t even believe!”

“Okay, okay,” Shiho laughed. “We can stop by there. Any recommendations?”

The two headed out of the terminal, hands still linked, as Ann chittered on about which sweets were best, and which were better to get elsewhere. Finally, they settled on ordering a melon pan and a fruit danish.

“Hey, should we keep these until we get to your house? I don’t want to get all messy on the train…”

Humming, Ann tapped a finger against her lips as she thought. “Yeah, sure, why not? It’s not like a quick trip on the train is going to hurt them.”

Just then, the speakers chimed, announcing that their train was leaving in two minutes. Wide eyes met, and the girls ran for the terminal, laughing.

 

* * *

 

“Okay! We’re home!” Ann cheered, tossing her shoes on the mat by the door. “Let’s bring your stuff upstairs, Shiho, okay?”

Shiho nudged her shoes neatly into place next to Ann’s. “Sure. Then the sweets?”

“Yes!”

Ann grabbed Shiho’s hand, dragging her through the foyer and upstairs to her room. Shiho let her, used to her excitable friend’s moderately aggressive ways.

“You can drop your stuff wherever! We haven’t set up the extra bed yet, but we can do that later.” Ann shoved some of the clothes boxes out of the way, making room for Shiho’s backpack. She dropped her dessert on the dresser, taking Shiho’s and putting it there too.

Tugging Shiho close, Ann wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

“I really missed you, Shiho…” Ann murmured, voice thick.

“I missed you too,” Shiho whispered back, leaning into Ann’s taller frame.

They stood there, just enjoying being back in each other’s space again. Ann couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so calm, like all her worries were shrinking away. She had missed Shiho like she would have missed a leg, balance irreparably changed and determined to struggle on anyway.

She was so glad Shiho was back, if only for a short while.

Eventually, though, Shiho pulled back. She smiled, cheerful and wide, and slipped away to grab the desserts.

“Come on, Ann, we should eat these already. You’ve hyped them up so much, and I haven’t eaten since before I got on the train.”

Grabbing her bag, Ann couldn’t help but bounce in place. “Yeah! I swear, Shiho, it’s gonna be the best you’ve ever had!”

Shiho giggled, pulling her melon pan out of the bag. “I guess there’s no time to waste then!”

“Yup!” Ann pulled out her fruit danish. She raised it like a toast, uncaring of the dropping crumbs. “To reunions! And delicious treats!”

Shiho rolled her eyes, but her smile never fell. She bumped her melon pan to the danish. “To us, overcoming anything in our way together.”

Ann’s eyes started tearing up, but with a determined nod, she repeated: “To us!”

They took their first bite at the same time, and simultaneous delighted hums rang out.

“Oh wow, Ann, you weren’t exaggerating at all.” Shiho took a few more bites, eyes closing in satisfaction.

“I know, right!” Ann took a huge bite of her danish, jam spilling out. “This bakery is my _favorite_.”

Snickering, Shiho reached out, swiping a thumb across Ann’s face. “Jeez, you can’t even manage to avoid getting jam all over yourself.”

Without thinking about it, Ann just grabbed Shiho’s wrist and licked off the jam, sucking to get it all off and moaning at the taste. And then froze. That was. A lot. That she just did.

She managed to glance at her friend – her _best_ friend, whom she _100% did not_ want to freak out, _please_ don’t let her have freaked Shiho out – but it seemed like Shiho was just as frozen as she was. Her mouth was open, stalled in the process of saying something, probably, and her eyes stuck on where Ann was still holding her wrist.

And then she flushed. Bright red erupted from the curves of her cheeks to the tips of her ears and down, over collarbones and slipping under her blouse. Biting her lip, Shiho met Ann’s worried gaze. Her own stare was nothing of the sort, dark and hot and wanting. She reached behind herself, slow, to put the half eaten melon bun down on the dresser.

All Ann could do was watch as her newly free hand came up and took the danish, placing it next to the bread. A delicate finger swiped through the exposed jam, and Ann felt her breath hitch. Shiho held the sticky offering out, just far enough that Ann would have to lean forwards, forwards and down, in order to lick it off. Feeling like she was in a dream – and god, she had dreamed of Shiho, dreamed and wanted and never said anything, and this was better than any of her dreams already – Ann leaned, and licked, and savored the sharp breath Shiho took.

Drawing her hand back, Shiho cupped Ann’s jaw in her hand, bringing her in with a soft pull. Their faces were so close, Ann could see the flecks of gold hidden in the warm brown of Shiho’s eyes, and their breath danced along each other’s skin. It felt like they were at the top of a cliff, a tightrope the only thing keeping them up.

Ann wanted nothing more than to fall.

Lips were suddenly on lips. She didn’t know who started it, who moved first, but she found she couldn’t care less anyway. Much more important was how soft Shiho’s lips were, the taste of her chapstick, the sweetness of her mouth. She was so sweet, her hair like spun sugar in Ann’s hands, nectar hidden behind her teeth, just waiting for Ann to find it.

Hands on her shoulders gently pushed her back, and the blinked hazily, still caught up in the exhilaration that was kissing Shiho.

“Ann, I…” Shiho paused, biting her lip. Ann wished those were her teeth around the pink skin. “I don’t want this to change anything.”

Wait, what?

Shaking her head, Ann stepped back. Did that mean Shiho didn’t want this? Alarmed, she almost missed how Shiho reached for her, like she couldn’t stand that Ann was moving away.

“Wait, wait, Ann, no, that’s not what meant!” Her voice was sharp, a little panicked.

“What did you mean, then!” Ann barely kept it from being a shout. She needed to get better control of herself, she didn’t want to yell at her best friend, not for this.

“I just…” Shiho sunk into herself, wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach.

It was a position Ann had seen too many times that year with Kamoshida, and she couldn’t stand it.

“I just didn’t want to lose you if you… if you didn’t want me back.”

Didn’t want her back? Ann almost thought she heard wrong. She’d wanted Shiho since before she realized what wanting someone meant.

Instead of saying any of that, Ann just pulled Shiho into the most convincing kiss she could.

When they were finally forced to break apart for air, Shiho had been folded into her arms, their bodies pressed as close as they could without falling over. Ann thought she could feel Shiho’s heart beating, pounding, against her own.

“You’ll never lose me, Shiho, not for as long as I live,” she promised, making sure Shiho could see how serious she was. She had never spoken more resolute words before in her life, not even when she swore Kamoshida would pay for what he did.

Shiho laughed in her face. She buried her face in Ann’s shoulder, pressed even closer, and laughed.

Ann could understand. Her knees were wobbly from her confession, only her determination to be anything, everything, Shiho needed keeping her up.

Long seconds passed, and finally Shiho unburied herself, wiping at her eyes with a brilliant smile. Her hands settled at the V of Ann’s shirt, playing absently with the fabric over her chest.

“Hey, Ann.”

She hummed in response, only mostly distracted by how those fingers plucked at her shirt.

“Wanna do more than kiss?”

 _That_ caught her attention. “I- what? I mean, yeah, of course, but like, now?”

The smile Shiho gave her she’d never seen before, but god if she didn’t want to keep seeing it forever. It was soft, soft like velvet, like the darkness of a black hole. It pulled her in, and she was helpless but to kiss it.

“Why not now?”

The words were murmured between their lips, and, really, Ann didn’t have any reasons why not. She nodded into their kiss, felt how Shiho’s smile grew.

Shiho moved back, out of her arms, and a whine escaped before Ann knew she was going to make it. Teasing at the hem of her own shirt, Shiho winked at her, then pulled it over her head. Her bra was lacy and pink, and Ann wanted to get her hands on it. In it. Both.

Before she could, Shiho was pulling at her shirt, and Ann lifted her arms to let it go. Her own bra was just plain black, and one of her older ones. Nothing pretty like Shiho’s, but the hungry sound Shiho made showed that she didn’t mind. She pressed hot kisses along the line of the fabric, fingers dropping to play with the button in Ann’s shorts. Warm shudders pulsed through her blood, and Ann grabbed onto Shiho’s shoulders, fingers tangling in her bra straps.

“Shi-Shiho, please, come on already…”

Laughing again, Shiho undid her pants, letting them fall to the ground, and then shucked her own skirt and leggings. Both now only in bra and underwear, she corralled Ann towards the bed, pulling her down so that they bounced in the plush comforter. She rolled them, slotting herself between Ann’s legs and pressing sloppy kisses down her chest, over the bra, and down her stomach. Ann couldn’t breathe, fire blooming under each press of lips and suffocating her. Each touch felt like a benediction. Each strangled gasp of air a passionate gift. At the band of her underwear, Shiho pushed herself back up, and Ann almost could breathe again. She reached for the clasps at the front of Ann’s worn bra, and she pushed her chest out to help her reach. And to watch as Shiho’s eyes tracked the bounce, but mostly to help.

Two silent clicks, not heard but felt, and Ann was spilling out of her bra into Shiho’s hands. Deft fingers massaged her boobs, tracing lines along sensitive skin and gently squeezing them together. Ann whined, short and sharp. It never felt this good to play with them when she was by herself. A kiss was dropped onto each nipple, then Shiho slunk back down her body.

“Can I?”

She pulled on her underwear, letting it snap back into place. Ann nodded, near desperate already, and lifted her hips to let the cotton slide off. It clung to her, soaked through with how wet she was, and then humid air washed over her. Shiho nipped at her stomach, and fire raged through Ann’s nerves as she moved lower, each inch marked by another nip or soft kiss.

Hot breath swept over hypersensitive skin, and a wet kiss was delicately placed on her clit. A strangled moan escaped her, cut off as a tongue swiped against her, lighting fireworks up her spine. Her long nails dug into her bedspread, trying to stabilize her as Shiho settled in, licking another broad stroke as her hands cupped her ass, tilting it so she could reach even more of her cunt.

Tremors shook up her body, skin prickling with electric sparks, and Ann panted, throwing her head as she was held down and pleasured. Every second, every touch pulled her muscles tighter, brought her closer to insanity. She couldn’t help but push her hips up into that maddening mouth, sweet kitten licks mixed with sudden suction stealing control from her. She gasped, trying to warn Shiho, tell her that she was close, so close, tension pulling tighter, tighter. Shiho moaned, licking deep inside her, and Ann jolted, coming around that hot muscle, back arching to shove her clit towards that hot wetness, shuddering as Shiho continued licking her, stroking her through her orgasm.

Ann fell back, small shocks zinging through her body as she caught her breath. Shiho’s smiling face pushed into her line of vision, and another bolt of heat ran through her stomach at the wetness covering her lips and chin. Tired, but still wanting, still near desperate for her, Ann pulled her close, kissing the taste of her own come off of her. Her free hand slid down Shiho’s waist, dipped under the front of her underwear. She was soaking, and Ann groaned into Shiho’s mouth. Careful, she traced circles around her clit, pushed further into her dripping folds. Shiho whined, ground down on her hand, and Ann kept moving, switching between rubbing her clit and teasing her cunt, loving how Shiho twitched and shuddered around her.

A sharp gasp between them, and Shiho stuttered to a stop as orgasm claimed her. Ann worked her through it, drawing away when she grimaced with oversensitivity. She wiped her hand on the bedspread, then pushed her drenched underwear down, Shiho shifting to let them fall over the edge of the bed. Next to go was the beautiful lacy bra, and Ann couldn’t help but drop a kiss on the top of one cute boob. Shiho slumped down on the bed next to her, still breathing heavy. Careful not to bump her overmuch, Ann rolled onto her side, nose to nose with Shiho.

“Hey, Shiho,” she whispered. “I love you. I think I have since that day you told me my painting sucked.”

Shiho giggled tiredly, scooching forwards to press a quick kiss to her lips. “That’s funny,” she whispered back. “Because I think that’s when I started loving you, too.”

Ann shuffled closer, their foreheads gently leaning against each other. She was so glad Shiho had come to visit.

 

 


End file.
